SP Meets the Host Club
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: When Kei won the opportunity to take himself and five of his friends to Ouran Acedemy for two weeks, the coincidentally meet the host club. Why do some of them seem familiar? Written because i'm glad i'm not the only one who saw the similarities.


SP meets the host club.

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran nor do I own Beauty pop. Now stop depressing me!**

**AN- Eh. Lol. Ok, so I wanted to write a beauty pop/Ouran crossover. I noticed there were only three and it depressed me a little. So I wrote my own. Pairings will consequently be:**

**Tama/Haru**

**Naru/Kiri**

**Hika/Kao**

**Slight Mori/Honey**

**And if you guys want me to add couples, just tell me. Hehe thanks. **

"Haruhi!" Tamaki Suoh sang, grabbing his 'daughter' into a hug, spinning around with her. "Isn't it such a wonderful day?" he cried happily.

"Senpai" Haruhi sighed, pushing the older blonde away from her. "Stop"

Tamaki gasped, retreating to his corner, whereupon he began to grow mushrooms in a depressed manner.

"My little girl doesn't love me anymore" He mumbled, tears pooling into his cerulean coloured eyes. "Daddy is so sad" he sobbed.

Haruhi simply sighed, used to the host club king's antics by now.

"Gomen, Tamaki-senpai" the brunette sighed, rolling her hazel eyes to the sky.

"Oi! Tono!" The two red-headed Hitachiin twins yelled, grinning. "Stop moping! Your guests are waiting"

"Ah!" Tamaki cried. He stood up happily and glided over to his designated corner, where several girls were waiting for him eagerly. He sat between them gracefully. "Gomen, hime" he said softly, tilting the head of one girl up slightly via her chin. "I hope I didn't not keep you waiting, my beautiful cherry blossoms."

"Kya ~! Tamaki-sama!"

Haruhi sighed in annoyance as Tamaki's fan girls swooned over him. The twins were performing their typical twincest act; Honey was eating cake under the watchful eye of Mori and Kyoya was selling some of the club's products to eager young ladies. '_I still don't understand why this club is so popular' _she thought to herself with a sigh.

"Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi looked up, startled, remembering that she had customers herself. Haruhi was a girl pretending to be a boy to pay of her eight million yet debt to the host club. As such, she was forced to become a host and entertain young ladies along with the others.

"Ah!" Haruhi said, using her 'natural type' smile, making the girls swoon. "Gomen ladies! My mind was elsewhere."

"Hai" One girl smiled. "You were staring at Tamaki-senpai ne?"

The other two girls squealed in excitement, causing Haruhi to sweatdrop. Why were they obsessed with yaoi?

"Iie" Haruhi smiled slightly. "I wasn't staring at Tamaki-senpai. He just did something to annoy me earlier"

"Oh, I see Haruhi-kun!" the girl smiled.

"Besides, why would I look at him? You ladies are much more indulging to talk to" Haruhi smiled warmly and tilted her head to the side slightly, sparkles surrounding her, causing the girls to squeal.

When club activities were over, Kyoya gathered the hosts together to give them some news.

"Next week, the chairman" he glanced at Tamaki as he spoke "Has arranged a transfer. One student won a draw and he and five of his friends, will be attending Ouran."

"Oooh!" Honey gasped from his position on Mori's shoulders. "New students, yay! Won't this be fun Takashi?" He asked eagerly.

"Ah." Mori answered with his typical blank expression.

"The chairman has asked that the Host Club escorts the guests around the school and to befriend them, so they feel welcome during their stay." Kyoya continued.

The twins grinned at each other and Tamaki looked delighted. "I shall teach the males how to be true gentlemen! And I shall show the ladies the true wonders of the host club." He was practically glowing.

"I think they'd be scared of you senpai" Haruhi said boredly.

Tamaki was suddenly in his corner due to that comment, lay on his side and his tears had made a pool around his head.

'Scared…of me?' he thought, a gloom settling over him.

"Where will they be staying Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked interestedly.

"Well, with us" Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have contacted your parents and they agreed it would be acceptable. Tamaki your father organized this, so he's happy to have one of them stay with you in the second mansion."

"HAI!" Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey yelled, saluting. Mori simply saluted.

"Rich bastards" Haruhi muttered. "It's alright for them…But my house barely fits me and otou-san." She sighed. Hopefully at least one of them was female so she could share her room that way.

"Tamaki, you'll be with…" Kyoya checked his little black book. "Minamoto Iori"

"I will do my best!" Tamaki cried, swishing his golden hair, causing sparkles to fly everywhere.

"Honey-senpai. You will be with Minami Kei"

"I hope he likes cake!" Honey said happily.

"Mori-senpai. You will have Seki Kenichiro"

"Ah."

"Hikaru, Kaoru. You'll have Narumi Shogo"

The twins grinned mischievously at each other.

"Yes sir!"

"And Haruhi, you'll be with Koshiba Kiri, coincidentally the only female in the group"

Haruhi sighed in slight relief.

"Fine."

"Until then" Tamaki said suddenly, a grin on his face. "Let's prepare a wonderful reception!"

He started to prance away happily and consequently tripped over Hikaru and Kaoru's out-stretched legs. He then fell flat on his face with a girlish scream.

Silence

Suddenly, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey burst into laughter. Mori allowed a tiny smile to escape him and Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up his nose. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but her lips were twitching. She covered her mouth and allowed a tiny giggle to break through.

Tamaki looked up with a heartbroken expression and sat crouched in his corner, drawing patterns on the floor with tears in his eyes.

Just another day at the host club.


End file.
